1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning sheet which is intended to be attached to a cleaning head provided at a front end of a mop-like cleaning device or the like, and more particularly to a cleaning sheet which can be tightly fixed on a bottom face of the cleaning head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known mop-like cleaning devices with a cleaning head at a front end for cleaning the house floor or the like. To this cleaning head of the cleaning device, there may be attached a disposable cleaning sheet formed from a nonwoven fabric or the like.
Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3022675 discloses a cleaning device with slits on the top face of the cleaning head for attachment of the cleaning sheet. The cleaning sheet can be fixed on the cleaning head such that opposite side portions of the cleaning sheet, whose central portion is located beneath the bottom face of the cleaning head, are folded back upon the top face of the cleaning head and tucked into the slits.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-182706 discloses a cleaning device with pivotable clamping members on the top face of the cleaning head. The cleaning sheet can be fixed on the cleaning head such that opposite side portions of the cleaning sheet, whose central portion is located beneath the bottom face of the cleaning head, are folded back upon the top face of the cleaning head and held between the clamping members and the cleaning head.
Conventional cleaning devices have the following problems.
Conventional cleaning sheets, which are typically constructed of one or more nonwoven fabrics, are not stretchable at all or stretchable but with an extremely low elongation percentage. Accordingly, when the opposite side portions of the cleaning sheet, whose central portion is located beneath the bottom face of the cleaning head, are secured by the slits or the clamping members on the top face of the cleaning head, the whole cleaning sheet tends to be loose around the cleaning head, which may cause displacement between the cleaning sheet and the cleaning head when the cleaning sheet is slid on a floor surface or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-295 discloses a stretchable cleaning sheet which has an elongation percentage of 20% or less under a load of 5 N/30 mm. However, this stretchable cleaning sheet has a uniform construction throughout and therefore has a uniform stretchability throughout. Accordingly, when the cleaning sheet is attached to the cleaning head in such a manner that the opposite side portions of the cleaning sheet are pulled and secured by the slits or the clamping members, the pulling force is spread over the whole cleaning sheet, which makes it difficult to tightly fix the cleaning sheet on the bottom face of the cleaning head.
Cleaning sheets of this type are typically constructed to be suitable for cleaning in the central portion located between the opposite side portions, and therefore, when the displacement occurs, one of the opposite side portions, which are not suitable for cleaning, tends to be positioned on the bottom face of the cleaning head.